Found Again
by JBurdick
Summary: Written for Hopestreet, Winner of the Support Stacie Auction. Dr. Edward Cullen's life is turned upside down by a chance meeting in the ER, What happens when Bella Swan shows up 20 years later, all grown up? AU. Language & Lemons.


**Hey all! This one shot is written for the lovely HopeStreet, who was ever so kind enough to purchase me for the Support Stacie auction last month. It was supposed to be around 2,500 words…but I'm a wordy bitch and you got almost 9,000 haha, I'm sure you won't mind. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, Sweets!!**

**I'd like to thank my friend Nancy38 for all her help with this story.**

**Also…this is rated M for a reason, if you can't buy porn…you shouldn't be reading this. **

**Read and Review, please!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all, I just play ;)**

**~*~**

I had just finished shrugging on my lab coat, walking through the automatic doors when a chart was shoved into my chest roughly.

"Trauma in room three, Dr. Cullen, motorcycle accident." Carrie rushed out, already turned away and halfway back to the nurses station before I could even open my mouth. I shoved my hand through my hair. It's going to be a long night.

"Injuries?" I questioned, following behind her; right on her heel.

"Broken leg and wrist, laceration on the forehead and a slight concussion." She said, staring up at me, twirling a piece of yellowy hair around her finger.

"I'll need x-rays of the wrist and leg, also a cat scan of the head, just to make sure there isn't any more serious damage beneath the surface." I said, meeting her eyes.

"Is that all?" She asked, innuendo lacing every syllable.

I ground my teeth together, trying to push away the vision in her head of me fucking her from behind bent over an exam table.

"Yep." I turned and made my way to room three. The thoughts coming from the room were hostile, and violent. This man didn't want to be here at all.

_Fucking Sam, fucking hospital. Don't even need to be here. Ugh….when I get out of here I'm gonna kick that little fuckers balls so hard he chokes on them._

I recognized the internal voice immediately and laughed under my breath. Some people will never learn.

"Well Mr. Crowley, I'd say I was surprised to see you back so soon, but really I'm not." I laughed, pushing open the curtain.

The rest of the night at Cedars-Sinai was fairly quiet and uneventful. It was five years ago that I decided to start practicing medicine again. I'd done it before, at several hospitals over the years, but took a break about twenty years ago and pursued other interests. Generally as a rule I had to take a break here and there and keep moving around so as to not arouse suspicion about what I really was.

Being a vampire, I didn't require any sort of sleep or rest, and if I had it my way I would have consistently worked morning, noon and night to help people as best I could. And by best, I really do mean the best, I've spent nearly eighty years studying anything and everything about medicine.

I have almost always refused any sort of rewards or recognition. Those lead to paperwork and articles and leave a paper trail that could expose me for what I truly am. And we just couldn't have that.

Shortly after I was changed I made the decision to make it my own personal duty to protect and preserve human life to the best of my ability. I figured the best way I could do that and be out in the open was to become a doctor. I have to admit that after all these years I have not once become bored with this line of work. When the time comes that I have no choice but to resign or 'move on', I will leave a well known, or even semi well known practice or hospital and travel to some struggling country with no money or health care and help in any way that I can.

When I started here at Cedars-Sinai I claimed to be the age of twenty three, a child prodigy already through med school with great recommendations and merits. I was quickly given the overnight shift in the emergency room. It was the shift that none of the other doctors wanted, but it was perfect for me.

If I didn't have to hide away from the sunlight to avoid exposure I would stay all day. But I suppose not sleeping and working one hundred and sixty eight hours a week could also stir up some questions.

"Dr. Cullen, are you alright?" Margie, my head nurse asked. I had been standing in front of the white board that listed the patients names and room numbers completely still and for longer than I could remember. I probably did look a little awkward staring at it considering it was nearly empty.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Did you need me for something?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Yes, actually," she smiled, Margie was one of the only nurses that didn't constantly flirt with me, "A patient just came in. Seems she took quite the spill. Doesn't appear to be any broken bones, but she scraped up her chin, elbows and knees pretty bad."

I glanced down at her hands for the chart and saw nothing, but before I could ask where it was she answered that for me.

"Hanging outside room two. Thanks Doc." She grinned and went back to the nurses station. I took an unnecessary deep breath and headed toward the room to take care of whomever it was waiting.

I didn't get far when the scent hit me like a wrecking ball, halting me where I stood. It couldn't be. It just wasn't _possible_. I hadn't even caught the faintest whiff of that since..._No_, it just wasn't. I glanced around to be sure that no one saw my sudden stop, then slowly continued to the room. As I got closer I tried to listen for the thoughts of the person waiting...nothing. I swallowed thickly, picking up the chart in almost shaky hands.

**Swan, Isabella **

Fuck. I walked to the curtain and stood just outside of it; out of sight. The smell was so strong here. _Sunflowers and Lilacs_. Not just her sweet perfume that lingered in that creamy skin and hair made of the finest silk; but also the faint scent of her blood. Probably from her scrapes. Not nearly as strong as it was before...when her blood was everywhere.

I took one more tentative breath and pushed past the curtain, meeting her deep brown gaze. The same eyes that smiled so kindly at me twenty years ago. The night she nearly lost both her parents, and would have, had I not been there.

_**Seattle, WA 1990 **_

I had been working the overnight shift with Carlisle at the local hospital on a slow Thursday night when we got a call from an ambulance. They were bringing in a family of three that had been in a horrible car crash, two of them in critical condition. We were acting as brothers then, there was no way I could pass for his son when we were both working as Doctors.

Everything was chaotic when the ambulance showed up. To say the two adults were in bad shape was a drastic understatement. The woman, Renee, had half a dozen broken bones and severe bleeding from her abdomen. Her husband, Charlie, was unconscious, his left arm broken so badly that it hung lifeless from his body. I had assessed the injuries quickly, with Carlisle by my side and we had them prepped and sent to surgery in just a few short minutes.

The child was in the best condition, no broken bones, but had a nasty gash on her head bleeding profusely. The second I stepped into the room she was in I had to stop breathing. It was the strongest, sweetest, most delicious scent I had come across in my entire existence. The venom pooled thickly into my mouth and my nostrils flared. I knew that if I took another breath there would be no stopping me. I would lunge for her and drink every last drop of the sweet nectar running through her veins.

"Carlisle." I ground out, still holding my breath. "I can't.....I can't." I squeezed his arm once and bolted from the room, using the fastest human pace I could get away with. Once outside I was gasping for air, trying to clear my head of the scent that nearly took my sanity.

Never, in over one hundred years of existence had I come so close to tasting human blood. Since Carlisle had been the one to change me, he took care of me and led me in the right direction. I had only ever fed on animals.

But the scent of that young girl…I couldn't even think on it. If I did I'd be back in that room, draining the life out of her. I knew for certain that had I come across her in a dark alley, or hell, even on the street in the middle of the day, that I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

I sat down on the steps at the entrance of the Hospital, my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't help but feel ashamed for my lack of restraint. All the _years _of never becoming overwhelmed or overcome by the scent of blood and just like that, I snap. And because of a _child_ no less!

It could have been minutes or hours later when I heard Carlisle come outside, sitting next to me on the steps.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in there?" He asked softly, resting one hand on my shoulder.I closed my eyes and hung my head down between my knees. "I'm not even sure that I know…" I mumbled.

I'd spent the last minutes or hours trying to figure that out myself. Why was she so different from anyone else? Why did her scent make my insides clench and my throat catch fire?

"Her scent…I don't know…it was just so _strong._" I sat up, shaking my head. I wasn't saying this right. "Strong doesn't even begin to cover it actually. It was…_magnetic._ It wasn't like I _wanted _to go to her, to take her. I _needed _to."

Carlisle sighed and tented his fingers in front of him, obviously deep in thought. "Edward, I've heard rumors….maybe not so much rumors, as…I've heard _myths, _stories,I guess. Sometimes a person can be meant for you, or made for you perhaps…Ugh, I'm not saying this right." He shook his head, rubbing his eyes roughly.

"Like…fate?" I asked, not really sure where he was going with this.

He nodded. "Something like that."

"Carlisle, I don't _know, _but I'm pretty sure your not supposed to want to _kill _your soul mate." I said, snorting a laugh. _Soul mates…foolish._

He laughed, meeting my eyes. "Maybe not kill, but maybe be _so _attracted to…_drawn to_ that person, that you feel the burn, the urge to kill. Or at least to drink. To _change." _He said the last part softly, not meeting my eyes. He knew how I felt about this.

I stood up and walked a few feet away, shaking my head.

"I'm not saying that's what this is, Edward…I'm merely stating a reason, or an explanation if you will. Not a conclusion. I understand how you feel on that subject and I would never dream of altering your beliefs." He explained quickly, obviously trying to not upset me.

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't Carlisle. I'm just at a loss here…I've never felt this way. I want to help you, to help her…but I'm afraid I'll hurt her." I walked to the side of the building, closing my eyes and pressed my forehead against the hard stone.

I felt his presence behind me, very close. _You won't, Edward. I have faith in you. _"She's sleeping now. All stitched up and fine. Just some bruising. You should go check on her. It'll make you feel better, I believe."

I nodded slowly. "Yea, I should. Just…stay close."

_Of course._

We both made our way back inside, Carlisle checking in with the nurses station while I headed toward the girl's room. I didn't know her name yet, but finding her was simple; all I had to do was follow her scent.

My throat burned hotter the closer I got. I hesitated outside her room for just a moment before picking up her chart and walking inside.

She was beautiful for a little girl. All delicate features and soft snores. Her breathing was even, signaling that she was asleep. I settled myself into the chair at the side of her bed.

The room was completely silent, save for her breathing. There was no beeping, since she wasn't in such a condition that she needed to be hooked up to any monitors. Not like her parents. I had overheard Carlisle speaking with the nurses about them, it would take time, but they would be okay.

She began to stir in the bed, her eyes fluttering open slowly. Up until this point, I hadn't taken one breath, just to be safe. I would need the air in my lungs to speak to her though.

She opened her eyes wide, taking in my appearance. "Hi." She whispered shyly, a small smile on her face. "Are you a Doctor?"

I gripped the handle of the chair tightly and took a deep breath, inhaling flames.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling…" I glanced down at the chart. "Isabella?" I looked back up again, studying her chocolate brown eyes.

She sat up in the bed, the blankets bunching up around her. "I'm okay. Where's Mommy and Daddy?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um…They are resting right now. Does your head hurt?" I gestured toward the bandage near her hairline. I didn't want to get into anything serious about her parents alone with her. I wouldn't know what to do or how to react if she got too upset.

She scrunched her nose and nodded slightly. "A little bit. Your eyes are funny."

I smiled at her observation and scooted closer to her, setting the chart on her bedside table. "May I check your cut? I promise to be gentle. I won't hurt you." I meant that in more ways than she could imagine.

She nodded and leaned toward me. "I'm sorry, but my hands are a little cold." I warned her, touching her warm face gently, I could feel the heat where bruises would surely form in the coming hours. She didn't appear to be bothered by the feel of my skin as most people were, thankfully though it was a Doctor stereotype for them to have cold hands, so it wasn't really pointed out.

She closed her eyes while I examined her injury. I inhaled again, smelling her breath and warmth. "Your pretty."

I leaned back, setting my hands on my knees, her comment surprising me. "Am I? Thank you, Isabella." I found that the longer I sat here with her I sort of became, desensitized, in a way. Her scent was no longer overwhelming.

"Just Bella, please. I don't like my big name. Can I be your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?" I sputtered out, extremely confused.

She crossed her arms and nodded vigorously. "Yea, silly. I can't pick any of the boys at school cause they all have cooties, and you've been here with me aaalllll night and I don't have any cooties yet so it _has _to be you. Plus! You're a Doctor, Momma would say you're a catch. Duh."

I openly gaped at her for several minutes. I was debating with myself whether or not I wanted to admit that I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about, or just pretend that I did to avoid hearing that jumbled up tirade yet again.

I nodded and smiled.

"What's your _not_ Doctor name?" she asked, smiling widely.

"My…? Edward?" It came out as a question.

"Bella and Edward. Hey Edward?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Why am I here?" Her eyes took on a sadder look, slightly scared.

I swallowed down some venom and looked around. Do I tell her the truth? Before I had the chance to answer, Carlisle came in. I took my leave once he had her pleasantly preoccupied.

_**Los Angeles, CA Present Day**_

"Miss Swan?" I asked, walking toward Bella. She looked different but the same. Same eyes, same creamy skin, same intoxicating scent. She was definitely a woman though. Even sitting here, looking rather scathed she was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

After meeting her for the first time in Washington nearly twenty years ago I had quit practicing medicine. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't get her out of my head. I knew I couldn't take that risk with my patients so I took a personal leave. It lasted fifteen years. I never returned to that hospital, I knew it would be too distracting, I would always see her…feel her wherever I was in those walls. That was the reason to travel somewhere different. And California was almost the best opposite you could find for Washington state.

"Bella, please." She whispered. Her lower lip was split just down the center, a small amount of dried blood on it. My mind began racing, trying to fit scenarios to her injuries, to find out what happened to her, to my Bella.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?" I asked. I knew it was a risk using the same exact name as I had back in Seattle, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I also didn't think a six year old had the mental capacity to remember a Doctor they saw for all of fifteen minutes.

Her eyes widened as she took in my face. I could see the glimmer of recognition in her eyes. _Fuck. _"Um…I'm okay…I really probably shouldn't have come…I mean, I'm sure I'll be fine." She slid to the edge of the bed during her rant.

When her right foot touched the ground she gasped out in pain, literally falling into my arms. I caught her, holding her body against mine; almost out of instinct rather than reflex.

She whimpered in pain, gripping my forearms tightly in her hands. "Oh god…" she gasped out, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

I lifted her with no effort, sitting her back on the edge of the bed. "Stay there, alright? Let me take a look at that ankle." She nodded and sniffled slightly. I could smell a few tears mixed with her heady scent.

I slid over a rolling stool and had her set her foot on my knee. After rolling up her jeans and removing her shoes, it was easy to see the slight bruising around her ankle.

"I'm sorry, but my hands are a little cold…" I said, lifting her foot into my hand. I heard her gasp above me. My eyes shot up to hers immediately. "Did I hurt you?" I asked, worried.

She swallowed and shook her head. "No…no, I'm ok, you didn't hurt me it's just…something you said…never mind." She whispered. Her cheeks took on a dark pink shade, she was embarrassed. "Is it broken?"

I touched and moved her foot around gently, careful not to hurt her. "No, just a pretty bad sprain. You'll need to wear a brace or wrap for a few weeks. What happened?"

I let go of her leg and stood, retrieving a bottle of peroxide and some clean gauze. I set the items on a small rolling tray table and lifted her chin with my fingers, inspecting her face.

"I fell…" She said, still very pink, still very embarrassed.

"Where were you?" I asked, touching the apple of her cheek gently, the faint hint of a bruise settling under the surface.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, the sweet scent fanning across my face. "I was at Hop Louie's…down in China Town…I met some friends. They left before me, while I was in the bathroom. When I was leaving I lost my footing and fell down the stairs." She shrugged. "It was stupid."

I nodded. What kind of friends would just abandon her at a restaurant? If I were ever so lucky to call her mine, I would never let anything happen to her. And I would _never _abandon her.

"It's not their fault. I told them to go." She explained, as if she could read _my _thoughts.

I nodded and brought a piece of gauze soaked in peroxide to her lip. "This may sting a little." I said, deliberately avoiding her explanation about her '_friends'._

She winced when I started cleaning her lip.

"I'm sorry." I put down the gauze, and blew on her lip, trying to soothe the stinging with my cool breath. Her eyes fluttered closed, her lips parting slightly and she took in a deep breath. A soft moan escaped her throat and went straight to my crotch, my pants tightening significantly.

_Lovely._

It only took about ten minutes to finish cleaning her up, bandaging the scrapes and putting some antibiotic ointment on her lip. The only serious injury was her ankle, which wasn't so bad so I was confident she would be fine. For any other patient a Medical Assistant or Nurse would have done this part, but I literally couldn't drag myself away from her, even for a minute.

As I had been cleaning her wounds, I couldn't help but let my mind wander at where she had been all these years. Obviously she left Washington at some point, I had too. I knew she hadn't married, no ring and she didn't correct me when I called her 'Miss'.

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…have you ever…or rather, do I…? Well, what I'm trying to say, err ask, is well…Have you seen me before, like, as a patient?" She asked, seems stairs aren't the only thing she stumbles over.

I froze momentarily. How could she possibly remember me? It was twenty years ago, for christ sake…and she was all of six years old. I didn't know what to do or say, so I did what any member of the Cullen family would do, I lied.

"No, I don't believe so. It says here this is the first time you've been to this hospital." I gestured to her chart. "Did you just move here? To L.A I mean." I asked, trying to change the subject and pump her for information simultaneously.

"Yes, well, sort of, I've been here for about six months. Which is actually pretty good for me to stay out of the hospital this long. But what I meant was…when I was younger. Have you ever practiced in Washington state?" She asked, her eyes examining me.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuccckkkk._

"No, I haven't. I've lived there before, my father was a Doctor there. He has the same last name, perhaps that's why it seems so familiar? How long ago were you there?"

She furrowed her brows, staring at the floor for a few minutes. "Um, it was about twenty years ago. I was in an….accident, with my family." She looked up at me then, squinting her eyes and shook her head. "I could have _sworn _it was you."

"Well, considering I'm only twenty eight, I really doubt it. I mean, I'm smart, but I'm not that smart." I chuckled.

She smiled, curiosity still heavy in her eyes. She didn't believe me, I could see it in her eyes.

"What's his name…your father?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen.."

"And your name?"

"I'm Dr. Cullen, as well, Dr….Edward Cullen." As I said the name I saw something spark in her eyes, her eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline and her mouth dropped open slightly. _Great._

"Is everything alright?" I asked, trying yet again to change the subject.

"Honestly?" She asked, I nodded. "Everything is…perfect, actually." She breathed, her voice just a whisper.

"Okay, I'm just going to get a few things for you, I'll be right back." I left the room, my mission to grab what she would need for her ankle, and my prescription pad so she would have some pain medicine.

I hesitated much longer than necessary in the supply closet. How could she possibly _really _be here? From the moment I laid eyes on that little girl, she had always been there, drifting around my thoughts-lingering-never leaving my mind. I always imagined one day I would get to see her again. Carlisle's words from that night hung there as well…my 'singer'; my meant to be. And god, how I wanted her to be mine.

Just the thought of her sitting in the other room made my silent heart ache and speed up with anticipation and…_something_, I couldn't place this new emotion_._ Unlike the rest of my family, I had never given a relationship chance. And there had been plenty of opportunities. They were never what I wanted, what I _needed._ _That _had been who-knows-where growing up, and now was sitting in my exam room.

I shook my head and grabbed the things I would need, heading back to her.

When I stepped back in to the room it didn't escape my notice how her eyes lit up, a smile small on her face.

I smiled back and situated her ankle, apologizing more times than I can count when I noticed her wincing in pain.

"Bella, are you allergic to any medication?" I asked, prescription pad in hand.

She shook her head, "No, not that I know of."

I nodded and wrote her a scrip for some extra strength pain killers, I wanted to keep her from pain as much as _humanly _possible. She took it with a thanks and placed it in her pocket.

"You'll need to set up a follow up appointment with your regular Doctor in about two weeks to check on your ankle." I said, avoiding eye contact. I didn't want anyone else touching her, caring for her-but dragging this on would be torture for me, especially if she didn't feel the same. _And even if she did, _I reminded myself, _What would you do? Be with her, sit around for eighty years then watch her die?_

"Oh." She fidgeted on the table. "Wouldn't I be able to see you? I mean…I don't have a regular Doctor yet."

I stared at her for a moment, pleading in her eyes.

"Yes…of course you can, just speak with Margie before you leave, she'll set something up for you. I only work nights though, so you'd have to come then…if it's me you want to see." _Of course I would give her anything she wants._

She nodded, her smile impossibly bigger. "Yes, that's perfect. I don't mind coming at night!"

"Ok, good, will you need a note for work?"

She declined, stating she worked from home. My mind immediately obsessed with what she could possibly be…drug dealer? Phone sex operator? Maybe she made home made porn…When did I turn into such a pervert?

"I'm a writer."

_Oh. That makes sense._

Much to my vehement dislike, I was dragged away to assist with some other patients while one of the nurses helped Bella secure a ride home, and finish her paperwork.

I overheard one of the nurses tell Bella her cab had arrived, and helped her into a wheelchair to take her to it.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to have to allow her to go home, _injured, _hardly able to walk, with or without the crutches, in a fucking taxi cab.

I excused myself from the patient I had just finished with and rushed to find Bella. Hopefully she hadn't left yet.

The nurse was just putting the brakes on the chair and opening the cab door when I walked outside. "Bella, Miss Swan…just one more thing." I said, hurrying to her side.

She turned to me immediately, that same damn smile in place. "I'll take it from here, Connie." I said. Confusion crossed the nurses face before she shrugged and walked back into the hospital. _Huh, That's a first…_she thought to herself.

"Dr. Cullen…" Bella's voice caressed my name.

"Will you be alright getting home, will someone be there to help you?" I asked, extending a hand to help her out of the chair. She took in quickly, squeezing my fingers.

"I'll be alright, my neighbor should be home, if not it's okay though…it's not like I've never used these things before." She laughed, lifting one of the crutches.

I smiled and nodded, helping her slowly out of the chair and into the car. I handed her the crutches, then hesitated to shut the door.

"Well…feel better, if you need anything you can call the hospital…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I will Doctor, thank you for everything…" She whispered, resting her hand on mine. I closed the door softly and stepped back, watching the cab get further away. I didn't retreat back into the hospital until I couldn't see it anymore.

Once I was inside my cell phone rang. I knew immediately who it would be, and also knew that if I didn't answer it they would just show up here anyway.

"Hello, Alice."

She sighed into the phone. "Oh, Edward…I'm _so _proud of you!"

I furrowed my brows, heading to my office. "For what?"

She continued as though I hadn't just asked her a question.

"She's really quite perfect, Edward! She…ugh I don't know, she _gets _us! _Finally!_ She's going to know, it was probably stupid to keep it from her, but I guess I understand why you did, self preservation and all that…." She rambled on saying something about Medical Records and finding me out.

I heard what she was saying but the words weren't registering. So Bella would know…what? That I was the Doctor that treated her twenty years ago? That I hadn't aged all this time? That I had blatantly lied to her face to protect myself, most likely hurting her in the process? Fuck, I really fucked this up didn't I?

"Yes, you did." Alice interrupted my thoughts, answering my unspoken question. "It's not too late though. You could always go to her."

"Oh, really? And say what, exactly? 'Oh hey, Bella! I know just a few hours ago I pretended not to know you and lied to you about basically everything we talked about, but I love you so, we're cool, right?' Yea, I don't think so, Alice." I grumbled, dropping into my desk chair and shoving one hand through my hair.

"Don't be so melodramatic. I swear, you make everything so much more complicated than it needs to be. What ever happened to simplicity? It just made things so much more…."

"Simple?" I finished for her, laughing softly.

Her laughed chimed through the phone, all tinkling bells. No matter how much she aggravated me I couldn't deny my love for my sister.

"When will she know?" I asked quietly. She would know what I meant.

"Tomorrow, her mother will fax her the records from Seattle."

"What do I do?" I almost begged, looking for guidance.

"The only thing you can do, big brother, follow your heart."

~*~

The following morning the hospital was quiet, and I was heading home for the day. I couldn't stop replaying the events of the previous night in my overcrowded head. And I still wasn't any closer to deciding what to do about Bella.

_Follow you heart. _Yea, easier said than done. What I really wanted to do was go to her, tell her everything and in my perfect imaginary world she would be ok with it and want me too. But this was no perfect world, and no matter how badly I wanted to, I didn't know that I could trust Alice's visions to be true.

The next two days went by at a snail's pace. I spent every hour I could immersing myself in work, then when it was no longer possible to be outside, I hid away mulling over what to do about the Bella situation.

I had taken her home address from her chart when she had been at the hospital, and had already driven by countless times. I knew this made me quite the stalker. And trust me, being a vampire made me an _excellent _stalker, because I could hear _everything_ in her home from the street.

When Alice had seen she would get the information about her past accident, and essentially me, from her mother she didn't have an exact time as to when it would happen, just the day that it would. I was pretty sure I knew when it had happened though.

I was sitting in my car a few house down the previous morning after my shift when I heard her clicking away at her computer, then the chimes of an incoming message, over and over again. She must have either been emailing or instant messaging someone. A few moments later a heard a faint ringing of a phone, followed by the whir of an incoming fax.

I heard papers rustling and silence. The silence lasted too long, and I was almost so overcome with anxiety over what it might be that I literally almost ran right into her house just to see for myself.

That was when heard it, or heard her rather, gasp and whisper 'I knew it'.

I left then. I knew I wouldn't get a clear picture of what exactly she knew or how she felt about it without actually talking to her, since her mind had to be inconveniently mute to me, so I went home and obsessed over it the entire day and throughout my whole shift at the hospital.

Alice had been calling consistently, so that also sort of confirmed what I wasn't completely sure of. She was surely calling to let me know that Bella knew, and it was time to go knocking on her door and whisk her off her feet. I didn't answer any of her calls, though, and I wouldn't until I knew what I was going to do.

I now found myself sitting in a chair in the living room of my home, staring at the wall. It was midmorning and I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. _Shocker._

I'd spent the entire three hours since my shift ended contemplating exactly what I wanted. I wanted her. And I decided that I was going to take her, however I could have her. Whatever she wanted to give, whether it was all or nothing, I was hoping for the former, I would take it.

Before I knew it I was in my car again, parked just outside her house this time. It was thankfully an overcast day and I wouldn't have to wait for nightfall to exit the car and walk up to her house. Not exactly a wise choice to be a vampire living in California, land of sun nearly all year round.

In the blink of an eye I was at her door, and didn't hesitate rapping three times against the hardwood and waiting. I heard the slight creak of a couch or chair, followed by the loud clunk of her crutches hitting the ground as she made her way to the door.

I glanced up at the peep hole and wondered if she were looking through it, I could hear her breathing so I knew she was just on the other side of the door. Just a moment later in was open.

And she was so beautiful.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy knot, eyes wide, yet slightly tired. She wore a plain black t-shirt and grey cotton shorts, no shoes. She was perfect.

"Hello, Bella." I said softly. She didn't say anything, just stared at me, studying my face, her eyes narrowing slightly, then going wide again. I could only imagine what was running through that gorgeous head of hers.

Wordlessly, she turned and motioned for me to enter, hobbling back to the old couch on her crutches. She leaned them against the couch and slowly turned to me. I was surprised she was still using her crutches, it should have been more healed by now to just be a mild nuisance, rather than a severe pain.

She must have caught me eyeballing her slightly swollen ankle. She cleared her throat, "I stepped on it wrong and it twisted a bit. It's getting better though."

I reached out slightly. "Would you like me to take a look at it?" I offered.

She shook her head and laughed under her breath. "I'm guessing this isn't a house call, Doctor."

I sighed heavily and nodded. "No, it's not."

She was silent after that, she sat on the couch and stared at me. I was still standing in the middle of the room. I didn't know what to say, or where to start.

I noticed a manila envelope on the coffee table next to her. It was probably her medical records. I itched to read them, to see if it really did name me as her doctor, rather than Carlisle. I knew I was hoping in vain.

The silence between us grew into its own entity. I wanted to say something but I was at a loss for words.

I decided staring at her probably wasn't helping the situation and took in my surroundings. Her home was small, but nice. It screamed 'Bella'. The simple art on the walls, the average-not over the top-furniture, the smell. All intoxicatingly Bella.

"So…obviously your different. I've thought about it and come to the decision that either…your not human, or you have an excellent plastic surgeon." She said quickly. "But seeing as you look exactly like I remember I don't think you've gone under the knife."

I met her eyes and smiled at her conclusion. I knew I should be worried and freaking out about what she just said, but she just looked so damn cute, I had to smile.

"Maybe you should sit." She pointed to the recliner across from her. I nodded and moved to sit on the couch right next to her. It was ballsy, I know. But maybe she wouldn't mind.

She didn't scoot back any, so there was only a few inches between us. I could feel her heat radiating off her in waves, her scent increased ten-fold at this proximity. It took all my restraint not to lean forward and drag my nose across her neck, inhaling her sweet bouquet.

"Just…tell me Edward. Please. I'm a big girl and I can take it, I assure you. It's probably not as bad as I'm making it in my head, and I would appreciate not having to torment myself about it anymore. So…go ahead, lay it on me." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

The moment she said 'lay it on me' I was instantly assaulted with images of me on her, inside her, making love to her while se moaned out in pleasure, gripping my back, arching hers and crying out. _Edward!…_

I snapped out of it and noticed her squirm a bit, right…I was supposed to talk.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Um, what's in your head?" I asked, lamely.

She shook her head, pursing her lips. "No, your turn to talk."

I groaned out loud and leaned against the arm of the couch, tugging my hair with all my might. "Your not going to like it, you probably won't even believe me."

"Try me."

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back. "I am a…_Vampire_." I said the last word quietly, already cringing, waiting for her to freak out, run and scream.

Nothing.

Four minutes later, still nothing.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked…confused. "Bella?"

"But…you don't have fangs." Bella said, looking very perplexed.

I laughed, not just a soft chuckle, I'm talking full on big belly laughs. She stared at me, now looking pissed. "Why are you laughing?"

I calmed down and shook my head. "That's a myth." I said, laughter still in my voice.

"_You're _a myth." She huffed, obviously upset.

That sobered me up a bit. "I am, actually. But this myth, is actually formed from truth, just the details around it are exaggerated."

"Details?"

"Coffins, crosses, holy water, wooden sakes, garlic, fangs….all bullshit. Oh, and you don't have to invite me in, I can walk in any time I want. Not that I would…just saying." I explained.

She twisted her mouth to the side, staring at me incredulously. "Prove it."

"Prove it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, prove it, you can't walk in here after I figure out that you were my doctor almost twenty years ago and all the sudden are my doctor again and you look exactly the same and the reason you give me is that your some Vampire. I _need _proof."

I sighed and stood up. I couldn't exactly show her based on my diet, and going in the sun is a no-no right now, seeing as its not sunny. So I chose my only remaining option. I picked up the couch she was sitting on in one hand.

She screamed. "Holy shit! Oh my god, put it down, put _me _down! Edward, oh my god…did you really just do that? That's so…" She shook her head as I set down the couch and sat back down, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

Creepy? Wrong? Scary? Get out of my house right now I never want to see you again?

"Hot!" She finished, a blush creeping up her neck. _Hot?_

My eyes snapped up to meet hers, they were sparkling in excitement. She looked positively ecstatic. I was just about to speak when she threw herself at me.

Her lips collided with mine, her hands gripping my hair in what would be painful handfuls if I were human. I froze, in shock. This just wasn't possible. How could Alice have been so right? She really didn't care. It was unbelievable. She tugged my hair, bringing me back. I threw caution to the wind and kissed her back, burying my fingers in her hair-tugging out her hair tie, moving my lips softly against hers.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this, I could hurt her, and I wasn't entirely sure she even believed me. Did it matter? Yes. Because in sixty years I will look exactly the same, and she will essentially be a grandmother. And not to sound like a complete jackass, but I didn't want that, and I didn't have to ask her to know that she wouldn't want that either.

I was pulled once again from my thoughts by her warm tongue, seeking out entrance. I pulled back slightly, disappointment clear on her face. "You have to be careful" I said, stroking her cheek softly.

"Why?" She asked, trying to lean into me again. I held her in place. "My teeth…are very sharp, love." I lifted the collar of my shirt and rubbed it very gently across the bottom of my teeth. It sliced through the material with ease.

She grinned then, obviously still not bothered and nodded. "I'll be careful…just _please_…kiss me." She whispered, her eyes focused on my mouth. I swallowed thickly, removing the small amount of venom that had filled it and licked my lips.

I loosened my grip on her and she wasted no time attaching her lips to mine again, deepening the kiss almost immediately. I touched my tongue tentatively to hers, the taste nearly making me primal. I growled a little and sucked her tongue into my mouth, one of my hands leaving her hair and grabbing her ass, pulling her onto my lap. Her bad ankle was resting comfortably, hanging slightly off the couch so she wouldn't have to bend it at an awkward angle.

Our kisses increased in passion, and the sounds coming from both of us were borderline animalistic. Her hands strayed from my hair, much to my disappointment, but found purchase on my chest, grazing over my nipples. The disappointment was gone immediately.

Where was this coming from? I knew myself, that since the moment I met her there hadn't been and never would be anyone else for me. She was it. Like Carlisle had explained. Her blood, her body, sang to me…to my heart. "Never." She whispered, breaking her lips from mine, but staying connected with my skin, traveling down my neck, my throat. "I never found anyone who made me feel this way. I couldn't figure it out." She met my eyes, one hand stroking my face. "I could never connect, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. I tried to love them…to be everything those other men could need. But never did I feel this. Ever. As cheesy as it sounds, you complete me, Edward…Don't laugh at me." she said sternly, pointing her finger in my face.

I laughed regardless and kissed the tip of her finger. "Have there been many?" I let my jealousy get the best of me. "No, only a few. I thought something was wrong with me, commitment issues or something." She sighed.

"And now?" I asked, running my hands up her sides, my thumbs grazing the bottom swell of her breasts. My erection was aching for friction, but I pushed the need away, needing to hear this more.

"Now…I feel whole. Connected, is that weird?" she asked, sliding her hips forward, bringing her heat that much closer to me.

"To me? Hell no." I laughed. "Maybe we're soul mates…" I mused, breathing in deeply, the scent of her arousal polluting the air.

"Ugh, don't say that. It sounds…cliché. Besides, soul mates are an urban legend. _You _are no urban legend." I quirked a brow at her statement. "You're a man, Edward." She purred into my ear, taking the lobe between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue. "A real man…a _strong _man…" She drawled. I gripped her ass on both hands and ground my cock into her center firmly, causing her to moan in my ear.

"I am…" I growled back, sucking on her neck, just below her ear. "What do you want from this man, love?" I asked softly, swiping my tongue across the light purple stained skin, smiling.

She sighed, leaning her head back, while I continued my assault of my tongue on her throat and collarbone. "Everything." She moaned quietly.

"Tell me…do you want me, Bella?" I teased, rubbing her cloth covered nipple with my nose.

"God yes…All of you, Edward." She whispered and ground her hips into mine again, causing me to growl louder. "Even your fangs. I'll throw all my garlic away…just for you." She giggle-snorted. I laughed loudly and buried my face in her chest. _Silly Girl…_

I stood in one swift movement, causing her to squeal at the unexpected movement. "Where are we going?" She asked, wrapping her legs around my body, her arms around my neck.

"Where's your bedroom?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at her. It was her turn to laugh loudly this time, she kissed my neck gently, pointing me in the right direction. I laid her on the bed, taking the moment to check her ankle really quick, to make sure it was truly okay. She sighed and rolled her eyes, letting her head drop against the pillows with an annoyed huff.

The sight of her dark hair splayed out around her head on the light tan colored pillow was exquisite. After I finished checking her ankle I wasted no time attaching my lips to hers again.

Within moments my shirt was gone and we were, for the lack of a better word, dry-humping like teenagers. Or how I imagined teenagers would do it. It's been a while.

The moans and sighs coming from her lips were making me unbearably hard. I could feel the moisture from her arousal through her shorts. Fuck, I wanted her so bad. I knew, with _every _bone in my body that I wouldn't hurt her, should we have sex. And I this point I was thinking it was much more a probability than a possibility.

She pulled her t-shirt off, exposing her perfect breasts to me, the rosy tips tight in arousal. My mouth engulfed them in no time, tasting and touching and groping her. And she loved it, from the sounds she was making and the smell in the air I know she was exceptionally turned on.

Before long more clothes were shed, leaving myself in black boxer briefs, tented far from my body, and her completely nude before me, I was on my elbows between her thighs in seconds, tasting her delicious pussy. I nearly died from sensory overload, with the combined scent and feel and taste of her.

She spread her legs wider, pushing herself into my face when I sucked her clit into my mouth, flicking it rapidly with my tongue. I pushed one then two fingers into her and moved them in and out slowly. She was mewling in pleasure, the movement of her hips increasing. I could feel her walls flutter around my fingers and knew she was close. I sucked harder on her sensitive bud and hummed, knowing the vibrations would send her over the edge, and the second I curled my fingers inside her, hitting the magic button, she came undone.

She all but dragged me to her mouth, no doubt tasting herself on my lips and tongue, kissing me with abandon. She reached down, palming me through my boxer briefs. I groaned, bucking into her hand. Sitting up, I shed the underwear quickly, hearing a small gasp from her as she took in my size, no doubt. I was _not _small.

"Please." She whimpered, holding her arms open to me in silent offering. "Make love to me."

I nodded and lowered myself to her, kissing her gently, lifting her leg with the sore ankle up, so it wouldn't be pressed into the mattress, opening her up to me.

I groaned and she gasped as I entered her, slowly, moving in and out a few times before I fit fully. The heat and grip of her was amazing. She was so very tight, so warm. Her hands were on me, one on my shoulder, the other in my hair. I thought briefly how my cold skin never bothered her, I couldn't conjure up one moment where she ever cringed or shied away from my icy temperature.

I kissed her lips softly, she deepened the kiss while I moved in and out of her so very slowly. She met me thrust for thrust, never pushing me to go faster, or harder. She wrapped her other leg around my waist, her heel resting against my ass.

We continued kissing, our tongues tangling together, moans and grunts vibrating against each others mouths. My hand holding her leg up rested comfortably, gripping just under her knee. I pressed her leg closer to her body, feeling myself slip even deeper inside her.

She gasped and threw her head back. "Oh god.." I kissed her neck passionately, thrusting faster, and harder.

"Yes, baby…what do you want?" I groaned into her neck, feeling the heat in my lower belly and tightening in my balls signaling I was close.

She gripped me tighter in her hands, her heel pressing into my ass hard, urging me on. "More…I need more, faster…" She groaned, her lips finding mine again.

I complied eagerly, using more force, but not enough to hurt her…would never hurt her. Soon our heavy breathing made kissing on the mouth impossible, and I focused my kisses on her chest, taking her nipples into my mouth hungrily.

Her head was thrown back and I felt the familiar flutter of her walls around my cock. She was so close. I pressed her leg down against her just a bit more and ground my pelvis against her, giving her clit the attention it desired.

"Oh shit…fuck I'm…It's…oh god…Yes!" She cried out, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train. She bucked and thrashed against me, riding out what had to be an extremely intense climax.

"Fuck, Bella!" Three more hard thrusts and I finished shortly after, emptying myself inside her, claiming her. Her eyes were closed, her heart racing a mile a minute as she panted slightly. "Oh my god…" She sighed, a smile playing on her lips. I grinned and released her leg.

I moved to separate from her, stopping when I felt her hands and legs grip me tighter to her. "Just…let me feel you, just a little longer." She begged, pleading with her eyes. I complied, easily.

We stared at each other for a long moment, I could fee myself softening inside her. "I'm not going anywhere, love." I said, rubbing my nose against hers.

"Really?" She asked. I couldn't believe she actually had to ask. "Where else would I go?" She smiled at that, humor heavy in her eyes.

"Back to your bat cave?" She asked, sheepishly, giggling slightly.

I shook my head and smiled. "Your hilarious, you know that?"

She giggled, drawing shapes on my chest with her fingertips. "I knew you weren't going anywhere, silly Vampire." She laughed again. I couldn't believe this silly, wonderful girl. She was either the most understanding or most oblivious human on the planet.

"Oh, and how did you know that?" I asked with an eye brow raised.

"Because, you already agreed to be my boyfriend." She leaned up and kissed my lips, smiling against them. The memory made me smile too, and I pulled away from her mouth, peppering baby kisses all over her beautiful face.

"Yes, I suppose I did…but now? I want so much more."

~*~

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm just going to say now…I have no plans on extending this one shot in the foreseeable future. **_**But! **_**I will be participating in the Fandom Gives Back, Eclipse style and if you'd like a continuation of it…you can buy it! Or buy anything your heart desires. The Fandom Gives Back takes place in the end of June, I'll post links on my profile soon.**

***muah***

**J**


End file.
